Thanksgiving Chair
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: Deleted scene after 3x11- I just felt like Chair needed a little goodbye before Blair went to France T/Chair


Thanksgiving wasn't ideal. Well… it never really is; anything is.

Yes, she accused her mother of the impossible, being pregnant; comforted Serena, shoved Dorota into the inevitable confrontation of her pregnancy, and, finally, called her father.

She hadn't had that much fun in a while; it was like a soap opera.

So there she was, preparing her bags for her Thanksgiving vacation with her erratic mother to France to see his gay father and partner; oh, and Cyrus, too. Sighting, she closed the last of her suitcases, throwing it unceremoniously on the floor after securing it. Her phone rang suddenly; it was Chuck.

Frowning and checking the time, she answered. "Drunk already?"

"Miss me already?" was his slurred response; he hadn't drunk that much in a while.

She rolled her eyes and sat on her bed. "Chuck, its past midnight; why the hell are calling me when Nate, pot and scotch are around you?" he chuckled.

"Turns out Archibald had already begun his own party, and I was not invited. After a few shots he was out cold. And there's no pot here; we threw it out when you and I… you know," she could picture him blushing; he didn't really know what started when they said those words to each other. "And my dealer's phone number was deleted." He added.

"Ah, yes," she replied thoughtfully, very proud of herself. "I remember that; my best work of scheming."

"I would congratulate you personally," she rolled her eyes at his obvious suggestion in the sentence; she just knew him that well. "…_Again_."

She scoffed, slipping off her high heels. "You need some coffee."

"Come on, Waldorf." He groaned; the sound of his erection.

"Ugh, Bass, I'm leaving in less than 2 hours and Nate needs you. He's passed out now, but who knows if he reawakens from his drunken sleep and joins other drunken people; drunk sluts, Chuck! You know how Nate is when it comes to drunken sluts."

He sighted in annoyance; he was drunk and wanted his Blair, now.

And Chuck Bass got what he wanted when he wanted it.

"He could sleep with all of my fired staff for all I care!" she chuckled, knowing what those _staff_ people did after hours. "I need you, babe."

"I'm leaving," she whispered. "Goodbye, Chuck."

There was a knock on her door that startled her, and then the sound of something-or someone- falling. When she opened the door she wasn't very surprised to see her boyfriend standing up and straightening himself in his drunken ordeal. He was so adorable.

"Hi," she whispered lovingly, stroking his cheek as she did just hours ago outside the Van der Woodsen residence.

"I missed you." He admitted, embracing her in an unusual tight hug, smelling her hair and carrying her into her room.

She shut the door when he set her on her feet. "You can make the most caveman behavior look terribly romantic." Her arms were around his neck and his were around her, still.

He hummed softly and nodded against her neck. "I love you, too. I forgot to tell you." She felt herself welling up for no apparent reason; every time he said those words were like an explosion of butterflies in her stomach.

"Blair!" her mother's voice called from the foyer. "We're leaving, move!"

Blair sighted and kissed Chuck's neck softly, untangling herself from his grip, gathering her things to leave New York. He watched her, not moving an inch, as she slipped on black flats, her purse, laptop and suitcase; he felt like she was leaving him. He knew she would, eventually. Who would want to be with such a screw up like him? Even though he was better than last year, he still wasn't worthy of her love.

She was too precious to be with him. It was like a porcelain china doll sitting next to the cabbage patch (which was ironic, really). He would be with her until she realized how unworthy he was of her; until she knew that she could do better than him or Nate. She would be with someone better; he was sure.

She came closer to him, looking into his eyes and noticing the slight sadness that reminisced in them. "I'll be back in a week, Chuck." She scolded, kissing him softly. "Roman and Daddy will probably send you those Armani sweaters you wanted, the ones we saw online last week that were only available in France." He chuckled and nodded, capturing her lips once again. "I'm leaving now."

But he could not let her go. "You're not leaving." He kissed her more firmly, slipping in his tongue and pressing his body into hers.

She was breathless and all thoughts were a mess in her head. Chuck was all that was in her mind. She looked up at him and smirked; he knew he had her. "Mother, change of plans, I'll be joining you in France tomorrow morning!"

"I'll take you." He whispered.

"Chuck and I will be going together!" she added, kissing his neck frantically, pushing him on the bed.

She could hear her mother's scoff. "Fine, I'll call you when I land."

Blair never cared enough to check if she did.

"Blair?" he asked in between kissed while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thankful for?" she stopped and looked into his eyes; he had never had this kind of happy thanksgiving, it always involved women and boozing, accompanied by his father's absence.

She smiled. "For the power of love." He chuckled and kissed her softly. "How about you?"

"I'm thankful for you, my love."

And he showed her exactly how thankful he was to her.

__

The end.

I just thought they needed more 'goodbye' time.


End file.
